


Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm hungry tonight,

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Human!Dean Winchester, Human!Sam Winchester, Vampire!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If I kept running, he would catch me… If I stopped running, he would catch me…





	Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm hungry tonight,

If I kept running, he would catch me… 

If I stopped running, he would catch me… 

I am definitely not having the best time right now. Running from a hungry vampire, during the longest blood moon yet, is definitely not my favourite thing to do. 

I kept running eventually reaching a large clearing, yellow, now brown, crops clearly had been here since the last harvest, and autumn coloured leaves danced around in the faint, cool breeze. A large, dark red building sat on the abandoned set of land, with it’s back facing the towering trees, which swayed lightly. The clouds were almost nonexistent whilst the moon shone brighter than a room constructed of fire. 

Sprinting towards the large farm house, I shoved the wooden door open and quickly locked again, collapsing against it, trying to catch my breath. “

Why, hello there.” A taunting voice whispered. A male figure stepped out from the shade. A crack in the roof allowed a slither of moonlight to cover him, making his visible. 

He wore a green baggy top, with a blue button up jacket. He had blonde stubble surrounding his pink lips. His eyes were red from hunger, his teeth growing in anticipation of a meal. There really was no escaping this mess. I closed my eyes, praying for this to be over soon. 

“Aw, don’t you have anything to say. Stop being pathetic! To be honest, you should be honoured to be killed by Lucifer.” 

“L-Lucifer?” I whimpered, my eyes becoming wide. “Oh, so you’ve heard of me. Even better!” He yelled gleefully, making a tear roll down my cheek. He had murdered my brother and now, here I was about to be slaughtered and eaten by the same monster. 

“You killed Dean. He’s dead because of you.” I whisper. 

“Dean? Oh, I remember him! Yeah, he was terrified. Let me guess, you’re his brother? Cousin? Either way, it doesn’t matter, I just want you I know he died such a painful death. He was hung from the ceiling, his blood–” he started to explain, getting cut off by my loud screams and pleads of him to stop talking. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m hungry tonight, your death will be quick and painless. That’s a promise.” He told me, licking his lips. Lucifer leant forward, somehow pulling me off the floor even though I was an inch or two taller than him. He grabbed my neck and brought it down so his teeth hovered above my neck. 

After waiting a few suspenseful seconds, I wondered if he was going to stop. The moment that thought passed my mind, he dug his teeth in, eventually making me fall to the cold, stone floor. That was the last anyone heard of Samuel Winchester. His corpse wasn’t discovered by the local police, though a few drops of his blood had dried on the ground. 

His case was put under the Unresolved file, joining about twenty others. Sam and Dean’s spirits roamed the land, putting a hold on Lucifer’s slaughter of innocent humans. That is until he moved abroad, creating more unnecessary havoc around the world. That’s just how the world works, I’m afraid. To kill you must survive and move up the food chain. And that’s just what Lucifer succeeded in doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, but please, please, PLEASE leave feedback. I appreciate it as an author and its great to see that people are actually seeing what I write. 
> 
> I don't mind if you think it's great or send some constructive criticism, either will be welcomed.


End file.
